


How Deep?

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haha it's not smut. But it's Freewood valentines fluff; Gavin wants to know how deep Ryan's love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Deep?

It was night on valentines day. Ryan had treated Gavin to dinner at his house, making all his favorites and promised a warm bubble bath. So there they were, both in the tub. Gavin was leaned against Ryan's chest, his head resting on his shoulder, and Ryan had his hands going up and down Gavin's, feeling his muscles relax under his caring touch. They'd been together for over 3 years now, and it already felt like forever to both of them because of their bond.

  
After a while, Gavin opened his eyes again and turned to press a little kiss to Ryan's stubbly cheek. Gavin liked the feeling of it though, a compliment to the softness behind the stubble. "I'm really in love with you, Ryan..."

  
Ryan smiles and kisses Gavin back. "I already knew that, but thanks for telling me again I can never get tired of it. And you know I'm in love with you too."

  
Gavin shifted so now he was facing Ryan, looking deep into his eyes. "How deep is your love?"

  
Ryan paused, smiling at the beautiful Brit naked and bubbly from the bath before him. He grabbed some of the bubbles and placed them on Gavin's head while thinking about his response deeply...

  
~

  
3 years ago

  
Gavin, Ryan, Geoff, Michael and Lindsay worked on the lets build for snowbound. Ryan and Gavin's friendship was continuously growing, and they were realizing how much they enjoyed each other's company. But Gavin wanted more time with him. Like outside work. Just him and Ryan. So Gavin worked up some courage, with some alcohol in his system because he was still shy, even and especially when it came to Ryan.

  
The other had left the room, luckily enough for Gavin, leaving just him and Ryan in the room. Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Ryan was just still sitting on the couch, focusing on his laptop as he finished saving files. He looked up to see Gavin just looking at him, and there was moment of awkwardness until Gavin grabbed his beer and finished it off, hoping it would help him finally get the words out. He needed even more confidence for Ryan because he was so sure of rejection, but he still needs to try. Because he never crushed on some one as hard as he did for Ryan.

  
Ryan cocked an eyebrow at him, and Gavin looked away to hide his growing blush. And the alcohol only made his cheeks warmer. After thinking about how to ask for a few moments, he turned to find Ryan had left the room. He blinked twice then sighed and left the room. Maybe he shouldn't ask him. It's probably pointless, he thought to himself. Standing in the middle of the hallway near the front door of the building, Gavin scratched the back of his neck, and jumped when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Ryan.

  
"Well, the rest of the guys left without us, so wanna go get some lunch together?"

  
Gavin tried so hard to make his smile not seem creepily wide, but the alcohol wasn't helping.

  
...............

  
"Are you always this quiet during lunch?" Ryan asked.

  
"Oh, uh sorry. I think my mind was just muddled in work and all..."

  
Instead of the questioning of word choice Gavin expected from him, Ryan just smiled.

  
"You know, I admire that so much. You're such a hard worker. But you should make sure to relax about it every now and then, and hopefully not always with alcohol."

 _Why don't you show me how, Ryan?_ "What are you trying to say?" Gavin asked instead.

  
"Well, I mean..." He sighed. "I'm not saying that you have a problem with alcohol, because I know that's not the case. But, all I'm saying is if you use it to relax from work, don't do it all the time... But I'm not your mother, so... Just a suggestion."

  
"Sorry," Gavin said. He doesn't know why he said it.

  
"... Sorry for what?" Ryan asked, an eyebrow raised and his head tilted slightly.

  
"I... Don't know."

  
"Is everything alright, Gav?" Ryan asked, genuine concern in his face.

  
"You're a great friend, Ryan." Gavin smiled at the older man.

  
He smiled back. "Thanks, I'd say the same about you."

  
"Hey, I know this sounds crazy, but would you, er, I wanna hang out more. Just us."

  
"...were you dared to ask me this?"

  
"I- no!" Gavin started flushing with embarrasment. He should've never asked.

  
"Really? So... Are you asking me out on a date?"

  
"Uhh..."

  
Ryan smiled. "Don't worry about what it's called, let's just do it."

  
Gavin's eyes widened. Ryan chuckled.

  
"I mean, let's hang out together."

  
~

  
Weeks later Ryan was secretly helping give Gavin advantages in challenges like GO! and VS, and when Gavin could he would return the favor. And after that "date," they started to get more and more comfortable together, then going on real dates and eventually the rest of RT finding out about their office romance (it started with Geoff letting it slip with AH, then it just spread like wildfire). Everyone thought of it as cute, though, and approved, but were more wary of the fandom finding out so it stayed a company secret.

  
“How deep is your love?” Gavin asked, now facing Gavin. After Ryan’s careful thought, bubbles in Gavin’s hair, his bright green eyes blinking right into Ryan’s soft, bright blues. Ryan smiled, kissing the top of his big nose.

  
“As deep as the ocean, Gavin. Deep as the ocean.” And Gavin couldn’t help the way the corners of his lips took over his face in a wide smile, blush full force on his cheeks. He leaned into Ryan and kissed his lips passionately, Ryan’s hands going up Gavin’s arm, to his shoulder, up to his neck, staying there for a moment, until going to his back and pushing him even closer until their bodies were flush against each other. After their intimate kiss, Gavin rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder once more as Ryan rubbed his back up and down, eyes closed in complete relaxation. After a while, Gavin got up and helped Ryan up with him, and after some more kisses, they made their way to the bedroom for the rest of the night.

  
Cuddled up in Ryan’s arms, Gavin let out a sleepy “Happy Valentines Day, Ryan.”

  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Gavin. And here’s to many more, with the best guy I know.” He kissed his shoulder once more and pulled him closer before they fell into blissful slumber.


End file.
